chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
'Guild' Guilds play a vital role in Chaos Fighters. It is a place for users to gather to talk about strategy as well as participate in events that will earn them reputation and gold to help them on their journey to claim gods LunchBox! 'How to level up your guild' #'Guild members can gain reputation to increase their guild level; each reputation point earned counts towards guild EXP.' #'Members can complete guild events everyday that bring various amounts of reputation to gain guild EXP. Every member should be encouraged to participate everyday for maximum EXP gain.' 'What's the use of guild level' #'Guild events are directly related to guild level. Every time a guild levels up a new event is unlocked until guild reaches level 3, which will give guild members more opportunities to gain more guild EXP everyday.' #'Guild level also effects guild population every time a guild levels up its max membership will be increased by 1. The highest guild level 5; thus the maximum number of members is 24.' 'Guild Events' #'Drumroll Every guild member can obtain reputation once a day, There are 3 different kinds of drums each with different reputation gains. (Required Guild Level 1)' #'Eggs Every guild member has one chance a day to crack one of 5 different eggs. The player can earn gold, diamonds, energy, or a combination of the three via eggs. (Required Guild Level 1)' #'Array Members can complete a Magic Formation to earn reputation once a day, Members who have completed the formation can help others complete the formation but will not receive any rewards more than once a day.' #'Wars The top 8 guilds with the highest weekly guild contributions on each server are qualified to take part in the large scale battle to prove who is the best. The guild war is held only once a week starting on Wednesday 00:00 PDT. Guild Leaders first have to sign up before Wednesday 00:00 PDT, If the player is in one of the top 8 guilds that have signed up, skills and properties will be locked on Wednesday 00:00 PDT. Combatants of every guild is the ordered by guild contributions for guild battles. Guilds can earn vouchers, gold, reputation as rewards. The reward amount depends on finishing placement. Any reputation earned will be added to next weeks contribution tally (Required Guild Level 2).' #'Fountain Every guild has 1 chance to summon the Fairy Fountain, The summoner can get 1,000 reputation instantly and other members can drink from the fountain to gain reputation and energy. Every member who drinks from the fountain will bring the summoner 50 reputation. (Required Guild Level 3)' 'Will there be any more guild events in the future?' Chaos Fighters will continue to get new content over time so there will always be more to look forward too! 'What is weekly guild contributions and its purpose?' The weekly guild contribution is the total reputation that all guild members obtain in a week, The weekly guild contribution determines whether or not a guild is able to participate in the Guild Wars or not. Only the top 8 guilds with the highest weekly guild contribution on each server is qualified for the Guild Wars. 'How to join a guild' First you must find a guild that you wish to join through the "Guild" feature then tap "Apply" in the guild interface to submit yourself for the guild leaders to review if you are considered worthy. The Guild Leader or Vice Leaders can then accept you into the Guild. You can send up to 3 applications to different alliances at the same time to see, you'll join whatever guild accepts your application first or continue to be guildless if not accept. You are free to cancel applications and try other guilds too. 'How to add guild members' #'Only the Guild Leader and Vice Leaders have the right to add guild members.' #'You can check applicants in the "Verify" column of the guild interface.' #'Every guild can add up to a minimum of 20 members and additional slot is added every guild level.'